


what a song (or five) can do

by jenniferwrites



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Kourtlyn, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, lesbian fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferwrites/pseuds/jenniferwrites
Summary: A Kourtlyn one-shot.This is how Kourtney saw it: in the world of romcoms you had your protagonists and you had your antagonists. Kourtney was neither of those. She had the role of supportive best friend/third wheel that would be panned over to for a second before the main couple rode off into the sunset while Kourtney just…watched.When a string of anonymous Valentine serenades begin to pan out on the week of Valentine's Day, maybe Kourtney will finally get the chance to be the protagonist of her own romcom.She just hopes it's one particular person behind these romantic gestures.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Kourtney, Ashlyn Caswell/Kourtney, Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. The Friday Before Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Kourtlyn one-shot, but I like to be organized so instead of it being piled into one single chapter, I spanned them out into six chapters. 
> 
> There are songs in this one-shot, but I'll make sure to let you know what they are prior to reading the chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Kourtlyn is another gem of a ship <3 
> 
> If you'd like to reach out!
> 
> If you'd like to reach out for anything, here's some of my socials!  
> Twitter: @salzporter  
> Tumblr: @loovelikee-fools
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -Jen

**THE FRIDAY BEFORE VALENTINE’S DAY**

**___________________**

Always the bridesmaid, but never the bride. That was the saying, wasn’t it? Well, Kourtney felt very much the same way every Valentine’s Day—always the watcher, never the receiver.

Once middle school happened, Kourtney kissed the simple days of receiving candy and tiny Valentine cards goodbye. Then began the flowers, the teddy bears, the heart-shaped chocolate boxes potentially purchased from a parent the night before…all for a little crush some angsty preteen had.

Kourtney would know—three years ago she was standing next to her best friend, Gina Porter, at Target while witnessing the crisis Gina was going through at choosing between two stuffed animals. Would it be the hippo holding a purple heart or the frog dressed as a prince? Gina wound up getting both once Kourtney gave her advice.

And the box chocolates. And the bouquet of daisies. And the Valentine’s Day card.

All for one Nini Salazar-Roberts—the cutest girl in the eighth grade, according to Gina.

And three years later? Kourtney was once again standing next to one Gina Porter. This time, at Costco as Gina carried a humongous stuffed bear on her back.

This wasn’t even _half_ of Gina’s plan to upstage all the other Valentine Days she had celebrated with Nini before—no. Gina still had to bake Nini cinnamon rolls and form them into the shape of a heart. Gina still had to get Nini not one, not two, not three, but _four_ flower bouquets—one for each year they have celebrated Valentine’s Day. Gina still had to go buy a new charm to add to Nini’s charm bracelet that Gina had bought for Nini last year for Nini’s birthday. And Gina _still_ had to make reservations at some fancy restaurant to take Nini to.

Gina was fucking insane.

Kourtney never failed to remind her best friend just how insane she was at pulling these elaborate stunts for Nini who always insisted that she didn’t need Gina to go all out on Valentine’s Day.

And yet—

“Genevieve Porter step _away_ from that trunk of chocolates, or, I swear to god, I will stuff you into that bear you’re carrying. I watched _Midsommar_ , I’ll know what I’m doing!” Kourtney threatened as she pulled Gina away from the display.

Gina slightly tipped over from the pull. The bear weighed a lot, after all.

“I was _just_ looking!” Gina exclaimed defensively.

Kourtney hummed. “That’s not what your credit card says.” She retorted.

“I just want Nini to have the best Valentine’s Day.” Gina told her best friend. “She deserves it.” Gina grinned.

There it was. The stupid, dopey Gina grin reserved for Nini whenever she was mentioned.

“And she’ll get it!” Kourtney exclaimed. “Some random trunk of chocolates won’t do anything to make that happen.” Kourtney argued. “Nini appreciates the effort you make, but she doesn’t need all of this. You make her happy by just existing and being a great girlfriend to her.”

“You don’t get it yet.” Gina smiled. “Once you find a girl you love…you’ll know why I do this.”

Kourtney snorted.

Like Kourtney’s said before—always the watcher, never the receiver.

While her best friend was off finding her soulmate at the tender age of thirteen, Kourtney just watched the events unfold. No one ever pulled romantic gestures for Kourtney, bought her flowers, or even those candy grams the school would organize.

This is how Kourtney saw it: in the world of romcoms you had your protagonists and you had your antagonists. Kourtney was neither of those. She had the role of supportive best friend/third wheel that would be panned over to for a _second_ before the main couple rode off into the sunset while Kourtney just…watched.

Like always.

Not out of jealousy—Kourtney wasn’t jealous of Gina and Nini’s relationship. It was absolutely adorable, no doubt, but a part of Kourtney always did long for having some type of variation of what they had. A girl of her own that won her over with some cheesy Valentine’s Day card or flowers.

But it wouldn’t happen yet. It didn’t happen in middle school, and Kourtney was almost certain it wouldn’t happen in high school either.

It was fine, though.

Kourtney had gotten use to watching romantic gestures unfold in front of her and not being on the receiving end of it.

Gina furrowed her eyebrows at Kourtney’s snort. “What? Why are you snorting? You’re going to find someone and _then_ it’ll finally be my turn to make fun of you being an idiot in love.”

“Okay, there’s only ever going to be _one_ idiot between the both of us and we both know that’s you.” Kourtney countered.

Gina shrugged and nodded. There was no denying that fact.

“And…” Kourtney continued. “I’m not gonna find someone.”

“Oh, bullshit!” Gina and Kourtney approached the registers and stood in line. “Have you seen yourself? You’re gorgeous. You have the _best_ taste in fashion. You’re funny. You’re the most loyal person I’ve ever met. You’re talented as fuck! You can sing like no other…well…except Nini.” Gina’s dopey smile came back. “All of that just shows how amazing you are and how easily you’re going to find someone. It’s gonna happen when you least expect it, too.”

“You’re not wrong about all that.” Kourtney smirked. “But…that doesn’t mean anyone else sees that.”

“I see it.” Gina argued.

“And you’re practically married already.” Kourtney rolled her eyes. “Not to mention my best friend since we were in the third grade. If you haven’t noticed how amazing I am by now, I’d be throwing the whole friendship away.”

“All eight years of it?” Gina pouted.

Kourtney rolled her eyes again.

“ _Anyways_ …I stand by what I said, Kourt. Someone’s gonna come and sweep you off your feet and it’s gonna be great.” Gina smiled. “You’re not invisible. People see you. And someone’s gonna really notice you soon. I can guarantee it.”

“Sure.” Kourtney mumbled as she watched Gina struggle look for the price tag of the bear for the woman at the register to scan.

“Where’s the price tag?” Gina grumbled.

“Ass.” Kourtney responded, nodding to the bear’s ass.

Gina looked away from the bear. “Now’s not the time to make fun of me, Kourtney.”

Kourtney rolled her eyes. “The price tag is on the bear’s ass, _ass_.” Kourtney smiled smugly.

“Oh.” Gina said dumbly as she continued paying for the ridiculously huge bear.

Once Gina finished paying, the two walked out with the bear. Kourtney held up the bear’s feet so that it wouldn’t touch the parking lot floor once they made it outside.

While the two tried stuffing the bear into Gina’s car, Gina sparked up casual conversation.

“Oh, did I tell you what one more thing I have planned for Nini?” Gina asked as the two girls pushed the bear into the backseat of the car, one of the bear’s fluffy arms smacking Kourtney in the face.

“You mean there’s _more_?” Kourtney grunted as she struggled in fitting one of the bear’s legs into the car.

“Duh.” Gina retorted as she pushed the other leg into the car. “You know how the school’s choir and the jazz band come together and do their annual vocal Valentines? I paid them to sing a song for every period Nini goes to class on Valentine’s Day.” Gina smiled proudly to herself at her idea.

“Fuck, I have three classes with her.” Kourtney realized, shaking her head. “I’m really not looking forward to seeing those serenades unfold next week.”

“Unless you get one.” Gina offered with a smirk.

Kourtney scoffed. “No way.”

“You never know!” Gina argued.

“Oh no, trust me, I _know_.” Kourtney chuckled as she slammed the car door shut and the bear’s face was smushed against the window. “And it’s not gonna happen.”


	2. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used here is a cover of "There She Goes" by Sixpence None The Richer

**MONDAY (4 days before Valentine’s Day)**

**___________________**

During lunch, Carlos and Kourtney were the only ones at their table, so far, so Kourtney figured she should share some costume designs with him.

“Kourtney, you’ve done it again!” Carlos praised as he flipped through Kourtney’s sketchbook that featured potential designs for the upcoming production of _Mamma Mia!_ that Kourtney had been thinking way too hard about. “Constantly raising the bar for us all.” Carlos shook his head in disbelief. “The color scheme is gorgeous!”

Kourtney couldn’t help but blush at the praises. She knew they were great designs, but it felt nice to be recognized for her hard work. Kourtney flipped back to the costumes that would be worn during the “Super Trouper” number.

“See, while I do wanna remain faithful to the movie, I do think we need to be true to the era and to Abba and go full splash of colors—in a _tasteful_ way, of course.” Kourtney spoke as Carlos nodded in agreement.

“Ooh, are those costume ideas?” Nini approached the two with Ashlyn.

Kourtney nodded. “What do you think about this color for yourself, Ash?” Kourtney asked. The outfit was certainly disco-inspired. It was a green jumpsuit with pink gems bedazzled around the neckline, feathers around the seams of the sleeves and bellbottoms, and lots of ruffles.

Ashlyn looked down at the sketch and smiled. “It’s amazing! Anything you do is amazing, honestly.” She praised as Nini sat down beside Kourtney while Ashlyn remained standing behind Kourtney.

Kourtney and Ashlyn weren’t close friends, but their connection of both being part of the theatre community at East High made it inevitable that they’d share the same social circles as well. However, Kourtney couldn’t complain at all about Ashlyn. She was the sweetest girl she had ever met, and her and Ashlyn always had friendly exchanges with one another. 

“Thanks, Ash! I just thought the green would look amazing on you and bring out your red hair even more. And I get the feeling your eyes would really pop out with this color.” Kourtney reasoned as Ashlyn nodded and looked at the door and then back at Kourtney with a nervous laugh.

“You think so?” Ashlyn chewed on her lip.

“If there’s anything I know, it’s color.” Kourtney told her with a confident nod.

“I trust your judgement.” Ashlyn spoke, looking at the door once more before hesitantly sitting down at the table.

Gina walked up to the table and leaned down to wrap her arms around Nini who quickly grinned and looked up at Gina. The two exchanged a quick peck before Nini stood up from her chair and let Gina sit down before easily plopping down to sit on Gina’s lap.

“Sup guys?” Gina greeted.

“Thank god you’re not another straight couple, or I’d be puking all over this table right now.” Carlos spoke. “So damn corny.”

Gina shrugged. “There’s no one else I’d rather be corny with.” She smiled at Nini, and the couple fist bumped.

Kourtney pretended to gag, and Gina flicked her off. “Sorry…it’s the love in the air that’s making me sick right now.” She teased.

“Not into Valentine’s Day?” Ashlyn spoke up.

Kourtney turned to her. “I can’t really give an opinion on it since 2014.”

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Once middle school rolled around, I said goodbye to getting candy and Valentine’s Day cards since it started becoming more of a love craze thing.” Kourtney replied. 

“Hey! Gina and I send you a candygram every year.” Nini butted in.

“As your third wheel, you’re obligated.” Kourtney retorted as Nini chuckled.

“So, what I’m getting is that you’re not into the whole love craze?” Ashlyn continued.

Kourtney shrugged. “More like the love craze isn’t into me.”

Ashlyn hummed with a nod.

Ricky and Seb burst through the cafeteria doors with people from jazz band and the choir towing behind them. Ricky’s trusty acoustic guitar was strapped around him while Seb carried their smile and a single sunflower.

“I thought they weren’t doing singing telegrams until Friday?” Kourtney asked as the group walked closer to them. Students around the cafeteria began to notice the group and their heads turned, following where they were going.

These gestures were _always_ a big deal for almost all students at East High.

“Guess someone pulled some strings?” Gina guessed with a shrug as Nini hid her big grin by nuzzling Gina’s neck.

From seeing Nini’s reaction, Kourtney assumed it was just another romantic gesture from Gina.

Typical.

Ricky cleared his throat as they approached the table. “Excuse me, are you Kourtney?” Ricky played along, even though he knew Kourtney well.

“Um…yes?” Kourtney raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re here to deliver you a vocal Valentine!” Seb grinned.

Kourtney’s eyes practically bulged out as her heart rate quickened.

For _her_? Kourtney couldn’t believe it as Seb handed the sunflower to her.

“Are you sure?” Kourtney looked at them suspiciously. This had to be wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time someone confused her for a different Kourtney.

“Yup! This is for you.” Seb beamed.

“Told you it’d happen!” Gina hollered as Kourtney waved her off.

“Uh—who’s it from?” Kourtney asked.

Ricky and Seb exchanged a look before shaking their heads. “Anonymous. But! They asked us to give you this note.” Ricky pulled a small, red card out of his pocket and handed it to Kourtney.

Kourtney opened it up and read the note.

**There she goes, the girl I like**

**She’s brighter than the clothes she wears**

**Shines more than any spotlight ever could**

**I think she might be the sun**

**-A**

Kourtney smiled to herself at the poem before looking back at Ricky, Seb, and everyone else behind them.

Ricky and Seb nodded. “Kourtney, this is for you.” Ricky smiled as Carlos, Nini, and Gina squealed in excitement.

Ricky began to strum his guitar and a member from the jazz band joined in with an electric guitar.

 _There she goes,_ Seb sang angelically.

_There she goes again_

_Racing through my brain_

_And I just can't contain,_ Ricky joined in with Seb.

_This feeling that remains_

The drums from jazz band joined in and Kourtney watched in disbelief at the gesture before her.

 _There she goes,_ Seb sang again.

Ricky sang the next line, _There she goes again_

_Pulsing through my veins_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains,_ the two sang together.

The rest of the crew behind them joined in harmonizing with them.

 _There she goes,_ Ricky and Seb sang together with the rest of the crew singing after, _(There she goes again)_

_There she goes again (There she goes again)_

_Racing through my brain (There she goes)_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

Kourtney shook her head, unable to process the fact that _this_ was a romantic gesture for _her_. Someone was seeing her in _that way_. Whoever this person was felt something beyond platonic when it came to her, and the song and adorable poem was indicative of that.

Shit, someone took the time to plan out this romantic gesture for Kourtney! This time, she wasn’t watching someone else be on the receiving end of these gestures—she was the one experiencing it.

And it felt amazing. More amazing than she could’ve imagined.

_There she goes,_ Ricky sang.

Seb sang after, _There she goes again_

 _She calls my name,_ Ricky sang.

 _Pulls my train,_ Seb sang.

The two harmonized, _No one else could heal my pain_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

_There she goes,_ Ricky and Seb sang with the students behind her harmonizing, _(She calls my name)_

_There she goes again (She calls my name)_

_Chasing down my lane (She calls my name)_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

_There she goes (There she goes again)_

_There she goes (There she goes again)_

_There she goes,_ Seb finished with a smile.

Kourtney couldn’t contain her smile as everyone clapped and cheered for the performance. This was absolutely adorable.

The only thing that sucked? Kourtney didn’t know who did this for her, and she couldn’t reach out to thank them for making her feel seen for once.

“That was _adorable!_ ” Carlos cooed.

Kourtney walked up to Ricky and Seb and hugged the two. She made sure to thank the rest of the students who helped out, as well. Once they left, Kourtney sat back down in disbelief.

“That happened, right?” Kourtney asked.

“Mhmm.” Gina smirked. “Someone’s crushing on ya, Kourt! Crushing _hard_.”

Kourtney blushed as she looked down at the sunflower. “I never actually cared about sunflowers before, but they’re really beautiful.”

“What flowers do you care about?” Ashlyn spoke up.

Kourtney looked away from the sunflower to look at Ashlyn, a smile still on her face. “Peonies.”

Ashlyn nodded. “Think you can give me an opinion on Valentine’s Day yet?”

“Um…” Kourtney thought about it for a moment. “Not yet.” Kourtney chuckled. “Maybe I need to sit on it for a second?”

Ashlyn nodded and chewed on her lip. “That’s fair.”

“Who do you think it was?” Carlos asked.

Kourtney shrugged. “I don’t know. But whoever it was? They have the best taste in love songs.” Kourtney looked down at the sunflower and smiled. “And flowers.”


	3. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used here is "Bloom" by The Paper Kites

**TUESDAY (3 days before Valentine’s Day)**

**________________**

Kourtney tapped her pencil against her physics textbook while Mr. Mazzara droned on about gravity or whatever. Kourtney turned to Big Red who was dozing off and nudged him to wake up.

“Red, you can’t afford another detention!” Kourtney whispered to him as Big Red’s eyes opened, and he nodded.

“You’re right, you’re right.” Big Red rubbed his eyes. “Keep we awake.” He turned to Kourtney. “I heard you got serenaded yesterday.” He smiled.

Kourtney blushed.

Yeah, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that.

It made her think that maybe she had spent so long watching everyone else experience love that she never took a moment to really look around and see if anyone was ever looking over at her.

And maybe they always had been. Maybe.

“It was amazing. I kinda wish I knew who it was.” Kourtney whispered to Big Red. “It would make it a lot easier to daydream about them.” She joked.

Big Red chuckled. “You deserve it, honestly. Everyone deserves an 80s romcom scene at least _once_ in their life.”

Kourtney shook her head. “You and your movies, Big Red…”

“Oh, come on! You don’t know any? Like riding off into the sunset on a lawnmower. Or a huge stereo blasting Peter Gabriel in front of your house! Stuff like that.” Big Red shared.

“Those are just movies, though.” Kourtney argued.

“And what do you call yesterday?” Big Red smirked.

“A one-time thing.” Kourtney told him.

Mr. Mazzara cleared his throat and looked at Kourtney and Big Red. “Is the conversation you two are having more interesting than this quiz review, Kourtney? Big Red?”

“No, sir.” Kourtney shook her head.

“Maybe you’d like to continue your conversation during after-school detention?” Mr. Mazarra asked.

Big Red shook his head. “We’re good.”

Mr. Mazzara huffed and turned around to continue the lesson up on the board when Ricky, Seb, and a few members from the choir opened the door and stepped inside. The rest of the class began to perk up at the sight, knowing another serenade was about to happen.

“What is this?” Mr. Mazzara furrowed his eyebrows.

“We have a vocal Valentine for someone!” Seb exclaimed with a grin while holding a single blush-pink peony.

“Absolutely not!” Mr. Mazzara exclaimed, but was quickly met with students pleading to let the serenade happen.

Big Red leaned over to Kourtney. “You said it was a one-time thing.”

Kourtney nodded. “And it is. This is probably for someone else.” Kourtney shrugged as she eyed the peony in Seb’s hands.

Mr. Mazzara sighed. “Okay, okay!” he relented. “Quickly, please.” he nodded to Seb, Ricky, and the group of choir students.

Ricky, Seb, and co. circled around Kourtney whose eyes widened.

_Again?_

“Excuse me, are you Kourtney?” Seb asked as students in class began to whisper to each other how this was the _second_ serenade Kourtney had received in a row.

Kourtney eyed them carefully. “…yes.”

“You have another vocal Valentine, Kourtney!” Seb exclaimed, handing Kourtney the single peony and another small, red card.

“Oh.” was all Kourtney could say as she opened the card and read what was in it.

**Flowers bloom in the spring,**

**but my heart blooms all year long when I think of you.**

**Maybe yours can, too.**

**-A**

Kourtney grinned at the note and looked back at the students circling around her. Seb handed her the peony and she took it as her face heated up.

“Kourtney, this one’s for you.” Ricky grinned.

“Again!” Seb added as Ricky laughed. Ricky fingerpicked on his guitar as everyone, including Kourtney, watched amusedly.

_In the morning when I wake_

_And the sun is coming through,_ Ricky and Seb harmonized together.

_Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness_

_And you fill my head with you,_ Ricky and Seb nodded to Kourtney who was all smiles as she watched them duet together.

Ricky continued to play on the guitar, _Shall I write it in a letter?_

 _Shall I try to get it down?,_ Seb sang softly.

_Oh, you fill my head with pieces_

_Of a song I can't get out,_ Ricky sang after.

Kourtney placed one of her hands on her cheek and watched with a soft grin on her face. This was absolutely mind-blowing how someone planned not just one, but _two_ serenades for her. Is this why Nini would never mind when Gina pulled these romantic gestures on her? They were magical, and Kourtney understood now how heartwarming it felt that someone thought that much about her to sing it.

It just sucked that Kourtney still had no clue who it was.

_Can I be close to you?,_ Ricky and Seb harmonized.

The choir of students joined in, _Oh-oh-oh-ooh, ooh_

 _Can I be close to you?,_ Seb and Ricky sang while swaying.

 _Ooh, ooh,_ the choir students finished.

The classroom cheered as Ricky and Seb bowed to Kourtney. “We’ll be back, Kourt.” Ricky winked before Seb elbowed him and Ricky’s eyes widened. “Whoops.”

“Wait…there’s _more_?” Kourtney asked.

Ricky and Seb zipped their lips.

“Gotta blast!” Ricky exclaimed as he gave a quick kiss on Big Red’s cheek before they zoomed out of class.

Kourtney sat back. “There’s more.” She mumbled to herself, looking down at the pink peony in her hands.

“Oh my god, Kourtney! You have a reverse Cinderella going on!” some cheerleader exclaimed.

“I mean, I guess?” Kourtney shrugged.

“That is _so_ romantic!” the cheerleader swooned.

Kourtney hummed. “It is, isn’t it?” she smiled.

Big Red smirked. “What’d I say? 80s romcom scene.”


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used here is "Did It Hurt?" by Never Shout Never (A classic!)

**WEDNESDAY (2 days before Valentine’s Day)**

**_________________**

“I have to be in an alternate universe. Remember that movie Nini made us go see where Rebel Wilson gets trapped in a romcom? Maybe that’s what’s happening to me!” Kourtney exclaimed to Gina as she took out books from her locker. Kourtney shut her locker and then leaned against it as she continued to contemplate the events that had transpired the last few days. “I mean…why else would someone go out of their way to do this?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ they? I already told you—you’re amazing. And someone’s been noticing.” Gina smiled, nudging Kourtney playfully. “I think it’s sweet. I like seeing you all blush-y and swooned up. You’re cute when you’re swooning over romantic gestures.” She teased.

“Shut up. It’s just…shocking that it’s finally happening to me.” Kourtney shook her head. “And I’m terrified.”

“Why? What’s scary about getting serenades from an anonymous person—wait! I just listened to myself, and there’s something suspicious about that.” Gina pointed out to herself.

Kourtney chuckled and nodded. “Not just that…what if I don’t wind up liking the person behind all this? What if I’m disappointed by who it is?”

Gina shrugged. “Don’t think too much about that. Just enjoy the moment.”

“Yeah, but won’t it suck to finally be getting these romantic gestures from someone only for me to not like the person it is?” Kourtney continued.

“Kourt, you’ve been fawning over this anonymous person for the past three days. I think you will like them if you ever do find out who it is. I just have an…inkling.”

“Who do you think it could even be? It’s gotta be someone I know, right?” Kourtney questioned. “I’ve been reading the poems they wrote me over and over again and it has to be someone I’ve talked to before. Maybe someone that’s part of the musical? Or I have a class with? Or did a project with?”

“You’re thinking too much, Kourtney. Just enjoy it.” Gina reminded her.

“But—”

Before Kourtney could continue with her conspiracies, Nini approached them with her trusty ukulele in hand.

“Hey, you two!” Nini greeted with a smile, giving Gina a quick kiss before turning to Kourtney.

“Hey, Neens! What’s up with the uke?” Kourtney asked.

Nini shrugged as she reached into the pocket of her jean jacket and took out a small, red card.

Kourtney’s eyes widened. “No…no way.”

Nini held out the card with a smile and nodded.

Kourtney opened the card as Ricky, Seb, and Big Red approached the three and stood behind Nini.

**This is not a poem.**

**It’s a cheesy pick-up line, and I hope you forgive me for this.**

**Kourtney, did it hurt?**

**(This is where you ask me “Did what hurt?”)**

**When you fell from heaven?**

**-A**

Kourtney chuckled to herself and looked up to see Nini, Ricky, Seb, and Big Red standing in front of her.

“Excuse me, are you Kourtney?” Nini asked with a smile.

Kourtney nodded. “Yeah.” Kourtney couldn’t contain her grin. God, was she becoming Gina with that dumb ass grin whenever she heard that line?

“You have yet _another_ vocal Valentine!” Seb exclaimed as they handed Kourtney a single yellow daisy.

Kourtney took the flower as students stopped to watch the serenade happen with whispers being exchanged.

“I hope you don’t mind a little quartet, this time.” Nini spoke as Kourtney shook her head.

Kourtney turned to Gina as Nini began to strum on her ukulele. “Do you know who it is?”

Gina zipped her lips.

Kourtney elbowed Gina before turning back to the serenade before her. They never got old, even if it was the third one she’d received this week.

_I've been waitin' my whole life for a someone like you_

_To go and pick me up and take away my blues_

_It's been one hell of a year in my own shoes_

_But I got_

_Some questions for you,_ Nini sang with a smile as she strummed her ukulele.

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?,_ Nini continued to sing as Seb, Ricky, and Big Red harmonized in the background.

_Did it hurt just to know I was right here awaiting_

_Do you know, do you know_

_It was love from the first time we_

_Touched,_ Nini sang as Seb, Ricky, and Big Red began to snap their fingers to the beat of the song as they harmonized in the background.

Gina was right. Kourtney would like this person regardless of who it was. How could she not? This person was practically perfect! The song choices were absolutely adorable, and Kourtney had never truly loved Valentine’s Day as much as she did now.

Of course, Kourtney did have her hopes on who it could possibly be, and how even _more_ magical it could be if it was them.

_I've been waitin' my whole life for a someone like you_

_To go and steal my heart just the way you do,_ Nini sang as she nodded to Kourtney with a wink as Kourtney blushed.

_It's been one hell of a year here awaitin' on you_

_So I've got_

_Some questions for you,_ Nini sang as Seb, Ricky, and Big Red swayed behind her and pointed at Kourtney who grinned at the small choreo.

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_

_Did it hurt just to know I was right here awaiting_

_Do you know, do you know_

_It was love from the first time we touched,_ Nini finished as she chucked on her ukulele while Seb finished off the song with some falsetto runs.

When the quartet finished, Kourtney immediately clapped for them and hugged Nini and the other three before thanking them.

“You four still suck for not telling me who it is, though.” Kourtney glared at them playfully.

The four zipped their lips as they walked away, Gina running behind Nini and picking the smaller girl up as Nini laughed.

Kourtney shook her head with a chuckle as she walked the opposite way to class.

“The third Valentine’s serenade in a row, huh?” Ashlyn approached Kourtney.

“Yeah…it’s insane how someone would take the time to organize all this for me.” Kourtney shook her head.

“Don’t sell yourself short. I think you deserve some Valentine’s Day magic.” Ashlyn shrugged. “So…got an opinion for me on Valentine’s Day yet?”

“I…” Kourtney thought for a moment. “I just hope the magic of Valentine’s Day doesn’t end on Friday.” She chewed on her lip.

“It won’t.” Ashlyn told her.

“You think so?” Kourtney chuckled, looking down at the daisy.

“Yeah.” Ashlyn shrugged. “I have an… inkling.”

Kourtney stared at her. “Interesting word choice.”

Ashlyn shrugged again. “I gotta get to class. See you around, Kourtney.” Ashlyn smiled, tucking a strand of her curly, red hair behind her ear before walking away.

Kourtney watched as Ashlyn walked away, the other girl sparing a second to turn around and smile again before turning at a corner and disappearing from Kourtney’s sight.

“Nope.” Kourtney sighed to herself. “Don’t start, Kourtney.” She mumbled to herself as she walked to class.


	5. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Glee's version of "Silly Love Songs"--you know, back when the Warblers were likable ;)

**THURSDAY (1 day before Valentine’s Day)**

**_______________**

“Hey, Kourtney. You wanted to see me?” Ashlyn asked as she stepped inside one of the backstage rooms in the auditorium that the tech crew had converted into a room where costume and prop designs were made. It was a little chaotic, but they managed to make it work.

Kourtney looked up from one of the designs she was sketching, and she nodded with a smile. “Yeah! I was hoping to get your measurements so I can get started on your costume designs.” Kourtney explained.

“Oh, yeah. That’s fine.” Ashlyn spoke gently. “Um…let me send a quick text and then you can do whatever you want, yeah?” she asked, chewing on her lip.

Kourtney nodded. “That’s fine.” She smiled softly.

Ashlyn gave her a thumbs up before she began to quickly text. Kourtney tried occupying herself with the sketch she was working on, even though she couldn’t help but glance over at Ashlyn who was fervently texting while chewing on her lip. There was like a sense of urgency to her texting.

Once Ashlyn put her phone away, she let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry for taking so long.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Kourtney smiled as she grabbed her soft tape measurer. “Got any Valentine’s Day plans?” she asked, wanting to make the conversation light as she did measurements.

Ashlyn pushed her arm forward as Kourtney measured from her wrist to her shoulder. “I’m… hopeful.” Ashlyn spoke softly. “What about you?”

Kourtney shook her head. “Just watching _First Wives Club,_ eating junk food, and doing my nightly skincare routine.” She shrugged as she wrote down Ashlyn’s measurements before walking behind Ashlyn to measure from the back of Ashlyn’s neck down to her waist. “Here, let me just—” Kourtney gently moved Ashlyn’s hair to the side to better get her measurements. “Is that okay?”

Ashlyn nodded with a blush she was thankful Kourtney couldn’t see. “Y-yeah. Totally.” Ashlyn cleared her throat. “That seems fun, though.”

Kourtney hummed as she concentrated on getting down the measurements. “Yeah, I guess.”

“But maybe it could change this year, no? With your, uh, anonymous Valentine?” Ashlyn suggested, feeling her face turn red at the mention.

“I guess?” Kourtney shrugged, unable to resist the smile that formed on her face. “If they ever decide to reveal themselves to me, then it would be much better Valentine’s Day than the one I have planned at the moment.”

“Yeah. Definitely.” Ashlyn nodded.

Kourtney moved the measuring tape to Ashlyn’s waist. “You know…I always made fun of Gina for always pulling those romantic gestures on Nini every Valentine’s Day, but I think I get it now.”

“To be fair, they _are_ a bit ridiculous.” Ashlyn joked lightly.

Kourtney chuckled. “Right?” she agreed with a nod. “But like I said…I weirdly get it now.”

“Wanna elaborate on that?”

Kourtney stepped back from Ashlyn as she toyed with the measuring tape. “When you really love—or like—someone…you just wanna shout it from the rooftops. That’s how I’ve felt the past few days. Like, if I knew who it was…I think I’d do the same thing they’re doing and more. I’d probably get my church choir to come in and sing these elaborate songs, too. With flowers and dancers and even doves.” Kourtney laughed gently, shaking her head. “Because when you really like someone, I guess you just want to find all the ways to show it because how amazing is it that their heart chooses you. Out of all the people out there, their heart chose _you_ to love. And isn’t that worthy of celebration? _Especially_ on Valentine’s Day. The day every heart comes together to celebrate the person they chose to love.” Kourtney smiled to herself as she looked over at Ashlyn who was watching her intently. “So, I guess as ridiculous as Gina may be with her gestures, it’s just her heart being happy on being chosen. And I never thought I’d ever get picked at being liked in that way, yet here I am. My own heart is really happy at being someone’s choice.” Kourtney blushed. “Sorry for rambling I’m being—”

“Amazing.” Ashlyn finished for her with a smile. “You’re being amazing. And what you said? It was beautiful, Kourtney.”

“It’s just my own ramblings…” Kourtney mumbled.

Ashlyn tilted her head. “Well…maybe those ramblings are why the heart of your anonymous Valentine chose you.” she smiled softly.

Kourtney smiled back. “You think so?”

Ashlyn nodded as she took a step closer to Kourtney. “Sometimes hearts take a minute before they build up the courage to celebrate the person they chose this elaborately, but I think they’re ready now. I think they’re done from just admiring from a distance.” She spoke, her brown eyes staring intently at Kourtney’s own.

Kourtney licked her lips as she felt her heart flutter at Ashlyn’s stare. “Yeah? Well, I’m not complaining.” She smiled softly before looking away. “I only have a few more measurements to get done and then I’ll be out of your hair.” She mumbled as Ashlyn nodded.

The two remained silent as Kourtney kept doing Ashlyn’s measurements. Their silence was quickly filled with the sounds of angelic harmonies entering the room.

The two girls turned around to see Seb, Ricky, Big Red, E.J, Carlos, and Rico in red t-shirts with a tuxedo design on them while each held a single red rose in their hands. Carlos held not only a rose, but a single, red card with a grin.

“Excuse me, are you Kourtney?” Carlos asked over the other five harmonizing.

Kourtney couldn’t contain the grin that formed on her face over the adorable gesture before her. She quickly nodded at Carlos’ question as Carlos handed her the rose and card with a smile.

Kourtney didn’t hesitate a second in opening it and read the note in front of her.

**Unfortunately, I don’t have all the time in the world to sing you all the silly love songs in the world.**

**I’d love the chance for it, though.**

**But since I can’t…here are a few of the silly love songs I’d sing for you.**

**Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac**

**Rather Be by Clean Bandit**

**Pretty Girl by Hayley Kiyoko**

**L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole**

**I’m in love with a girl by Big Star**

**Some Kind of Wonderful by Carole King (she’s my favorite)**

**-A**

Kourtney made a mental note to listen to some of these songs before looking back up at the sextet ready to perform their song to her. Kourtney bit her lip in an attempt to contain her smile as she gave the group a thumbs up before looking at Ashlyn who had been looking at her with a soft smile on her face.

“This vocal Valentine is all for you, Kourtney!” Seb exclaimed with a smile as the group of six began to harmonize like an acapella group.

 _I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?,_ Carlos, Big Red, and Rico sang together while E.J, Seb, and Ricky sang, _(I love you)_

This time, E.J, Seb, and Ricky sang, _How can I tell you about my loved one?,_ while Carlos, Big Red, and Rico harmonized, _(I love you)_

 _Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?,_ Carlos, Big Red, and Rico sang while E.J, Seb, and Ricky sang, _(I love you)_

 _How can I tell you about my loved one?,_ the six sang together.

Big Red broke out into beatboxing while Rico sang bass. Ricky, Carlos, and E.J accompanied Seb in harmonies while Seb began to sing with a smile.

 _You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs,_ Seb lively sang while E.J, Carlos, and Ricky harmonized, _(Ooooh...)_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so (Ooooh, no...)_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh...)_

_And what's wrong with that?,_ Seb shrugged as Ricky, Carlos, and E.J joined in, _(What's wrong with that?)_

 _I'd like to know,_ Seb approached Kourtney and handed her their rose, _(Like to, like to know...)_

 _'Cause here I go ('Cause here I go...) again!,_ Seb belted as Ricky, Carlos, and E.J scatted, _(Ba-ba-ba-pa-rap-ba...)_

The six of them broke out into simple choreography of swaying back and forth as they formed a half circle around Kourtney who couldn’t hold back the smile on her face as Rico handed his single rose to her.

 _I love you,_ Seb sang with E.J, Carlos, and Ricky harmonizing, _(I love...)_

_I love you, (I love...)_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?,_ Seb sang as they stepped forward to spin Kourtney around who laughed as she let them spin her. _(Ba-pa-ba-pa...)_

 _Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,_ Seb sang as he poked Kourtney’s nose before going back to the simple choreography. _(Ba-pa-ba-pa...)_

_Love doesn't come in a minute, (Doesn't come in a minute...)_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all,_ Seb shrugged while E.J, Carlos, and Ricky sang after, _(Doesn't come at all...)_

_I only know that when I'm in it, (Only know when I'm in it...)_

_It isn't silly, (At all...)_

_No it isn't silly, (At all)_

_Love isn't silly at all,_ Seb belted. _not at all_

E.J and Ricky handed Kourtney their rose as they harmonized with Carlos, _(Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...)_

_(Ooooh...)_

The six switched from the half circle to standing in a straight line and pointing to Kourtney watched them perform to her with a soft look on her face. Her anonymous Valentine never failed to amaze her with these gestures and make her feel so…special.

 _I love you,_ Seb sang with Ricky, Carlos, and E.J harmonizing, _(Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..)_

 _I love you,_ Seb sang as E.J and Ricky harmonized after _(I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?),_ Carlos and Seb sang together, _(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

 _I love you,_ Seb sang as E.J and Ricky harmonized after _(Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?)_ Carlos and Seb smiled to each other as they sang, _(How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

Carlos, Ricky, and E.J harmonized together, _(Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...)_

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh...)_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no,_ Seb shook his head as Ricky, Carlos, and E.J sang after, _(Ooooh...)_

 _Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs,_ Seb sang while making a silly face that made Kourtney laugh while Ricky, Carlos, and E.J joined in, _(Ahhhh...)_

_And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?)_

_I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again,_ Seb belted once more with Ricky, Carlos, and E.J accompanying them, _(bab bab bab ba bab ba)_

_I love you,_ Seb sang with Ricky, Carlos, and E.J joining with, _(I love)_

_I love you, (I love)_

Big Red stopped beatboxing and Rico stopped singing bass and all six joined in harmonizing together.

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one?,_ the six finished.

Big Red approached Kourtney and handed her the last rose with a smile as Kourtney held the half a dozen roses in her hands.

“That was _amazing_!” Kourtney hugged each of them and shook her head. “Are you sure you still can’t tell me who it is?” Kourtney tilted her head.

The six of them zipped their lips. As they walked out, they harmonized once more. Kourtney chuckled and shook her head at their antics. “They were really good, right?” Kourtney turned to Ashlyn. “And sorry you got coaxed into watching a vocal Valentine against your will.” Kourtney added.

Ashlyn shook her head. “I liked seeing your face when they serenaded for you.” she smiled softly.

“Yeah? It probably looked ridiculous…” Kourtney shook her head with a laugh.

“It didn’t.” Ashlyn assured. “So…got an update for me on your thoughts about Valentine’s Day?”

Kourtney hummed as she thought about it. “It’s…magical.”

Ashlyn’s eyes lit up in excitement. “I’m glad you said that.”

Kourtney raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Ashlyn smirked as she zipped her lips.

“Ashlyn…”

The other girl shrugged as she started to step towards the door.

“Don’t tell me you’re in on it, too!” Kourtney whined as Ashlyn let out a laugh.

“Something like that.”


	6. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Sleeping At Last's cover of "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic"

**FRIDAY (Valentine’s Day)**

**_______________**

“Of all the gifts you got Nini, you chose to bring the fucking _bear_?” Kourtney huffed as she helped Gina carry the bear’s legs while Gina had a small gift bag of the charm she bought Nini being held by her teeth. Kourtney was kind of glad for that, because whatever explanation Gina would give her would be absolute bullshit.

While Kourtney and Gina carried the bear inside the school building, Kourtney watched as students of East High descended into Valentine’s Day chaos. Kourtney watched as students whipped past her carrying colorful flower arrangements and boxes in the shape of hearts. Red and pink heart-shaped balloons floated on the ceiling as well cut-out paper hearts tied in string.

It was a love fest. A chaotic, lovesick heart fest.

And, for once, Kourtney was sort of part of the chaos.

“Gina, do you think they’re going to reveal themselves to me today?” Kourtney asked as Gina turned to look at her with a nod and a wink. “I just…I’m really hoping it’s someone in particular—and if it isn’t…it’s fine, but I’m really hoping it’s…her.”

“Ip wilbee whapuwon.” Gina muffled against the constrictions of the tiny gift bag being held by her teeth. “Youteasearveip.”

Kourtney furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. “Right…we should probably haul ass and get to Nini’s locker. I can’t handle you not running your mouth a mile per minute.” She teased as the two girls struggled to get the gigantic bear up to the second floor where Nini’s locker was located. Kourtney was pretty sure they were ticking off so many safety hazards with this bear.

Nini was at her locker talking with Seb who was holding a rainbow assortment of flowers and a teddy bear. It was probably for Carlos. It was cheesy, but effective.

Seb was the first to notice Gina and Kourtney with the humongous bear and their eyes widened as they nudged Nini who turned to see the bear. Her eyes also widened as Gina and Kourtney approached them.

“Gina! Oh my god, this bear is HUGE!” Nini let out a laugh as Gina shook her head to show the gift bag in her mouth. Nini giggled as she took the bag and then leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. “You are insane, Gina Porter.” Nini shook her head as she kissed Gina again.

“Oh wow, Kourtney!” Kourtney exclaimed. “You helped carry this bear and helped Gina with her crazy stunts, thank you!” she smirked as she helped put the bear down and blew out a piece of her hair that got in front of her face.

Nini turned to Kourtney and pouted as she went and hugged her friend. “Thanks, Kourt.” Nini smiled. “I think you’re about to have an eventful Valentine’s, too.”

“Yeah? Well considering you’re all in on it, I’d assume so. Hopefully there’s no huge stuffed bears, though.” Kourtney joked, scrunching up her nose.

Seb shook their head with a laugh. “No, but I think it’s something better.” They spoke as they took a red card out of their pocket and handed it to Kourtney.

Kourtney’s face lit up as she practically snatched the card from Seb’s hands and read the note.

**Meet me in the auditorium during your study hall.**

**-A**

Kourtney spent the next four periods anxiously waiting for her fifth period study hall to sneak over to the auditorium. Her heart and mind were racing. Was she getting another song? Were there more flowers? Was it going to be everything she hoped for?

Most importantly: was it _who_ she was hoping for?

As soon as the bell rang, Kourtney headed for the school’s auditorium. She had been in that auditorium hundreds of times, but there was something different about the way she was arriving. Kourtney wasn’t there to be a side participant in a show, this time. Instead, Kourtney was entering the dim-lit auditorium to be part of what she hoped to be a different kind of show.

The one where Kourtney was finally the protagonist of her own romcom.

Kourtney took a deep breath as she walked further down the auditorium. Kourtney looked down at the floor and was met with single peonies leading her down the auditorium walkway. “Um, hello?” she called out as she picked up each individual peony as she made her way down.

It was silent for a few moments, and the thought of being ditched and becoming the laughingstock crossed her mind. Maybe this was all some lie—

“Excuse me?” Ashlyn walked to the center of the stage. “Are you Kourtney?”

Kourtney stopped as she stood in the walkway between the rows of seats. Could it be—

“Yes.” Kourtney nodded. “It’s me.”

Ashlyn walked over the piano. “You have one more vocal Valentine.” Ashlyn told her as she sat down on the piano bench. “But I’m hoping it’s not the last.” Ashlyn chewed on her lip. “Do you wanna…come up here?”

Kourtney nodded slowly as she made her way up the stage and sat down next to Ashlyn, feeling her heart fluttering as she looked from Ashlyn to the piano beginning to play a soft tune. Kourtney was afraid to ask if it was Ashlyn who was “A,” or if she was just another messenger in this string of Valentine serenades she had been experiencing for the past week.

 _Just enjoy the moment, Kourtney._ She thought to herself.

But maybe it was her. Maybe it was.

_Though I tried before to tell her_

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart,_ Ashlyn sang softly, staring down at the piano keys while Kourtney stared at her.

_Every time that I come near her_

_I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start_

_Every little thing she does is magic,_ Ashlyn sang gently, looking over at Kourtney with a knowing smile.

_Every thing she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

Magic. Ashlyn had mentioned how she was glad Kourtney called Valentine’s Day “magic.” Kourtney’s suspicions were growing. And the peonies…Kourtney had only told Ashlyn about them this week.

Ashlyn continued to play the piano as she sang in her beautifully powerful, yet gentle voice.

_Do I have to tell the story_

_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_

_It's a big enough umbrella_

_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Every thing she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on,_ Ashlyn finished, rubbing her hands together as she turned to Kourtney.

“Don’t zip your lips, this time.” Kourtney pleaded. “I need to know…is it you?” Kourtney toyed with the bouquet of peonies in her hands.

Ashlyn licked her lips. “And if it is?”

“Then…I have something to give you, too.” Kourtney responded.

Ashlyn looked at Kourtney curiously.

Kourtney reached into her pocket and took out a small, red card of her own and handed it to Ashlyn. She watched with a nervous smile as Ashlyn opened up the card and read the note.

**I wanted it to be you.**

**-K**

Ashlyn looked back up to face Kourtney with a smile. “You did?”

Kourtney nodded. “I guess my heart chose you too.”

“I guess we should celebrate that.” Ashlyn spoke.

“I guess we should.” Kourtney looked down at Ashlyn’s lips before chuckling. “I’m sorry can I just—” Before Kourtney could finish the sentence, she leaned over to press her lips against Ashlyn’s gently.

When both girls pulled away, Ashlyn’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Kourtney. “Final thoughts on Valentine’s Day?”

Kourtney hummed. “Gigantic stuffed bears are stupid.” She nodded as Ashlyn laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
